El Mejor Final
by Moony Slz
Summary: "The Happiness Story Contest" Rosalie King parecía tener la vida perfecta pero ¿era realmente asi? ¿Que giros puede tomar la vida por una decisión?


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es total y completamente mía, ****solo me gusta jugar con ellos y hacerlos sufrir y llorar un poco.**_

* * *

**_El Mejor Final_**

Rosalie King. Ese era su nombre.

A ojos de los demás ella tenía la vida ideal. Era feliz. Estaba casada con Royce King, un importante empresario de Nueva York. Tenía una casa grande, hermosa y elegante. Siempre vestía lo mejor. Siempre iba perfectamente maquillada y cada cabello estaba en su lugar. Tenía 25 años y se veía joven.

Perfecta, no había otra palabra para describirla.

Pero ¿Quién era realmente Rosalie King? ¿Era la mujer que aparentaba ser?

La respuesta es no.

No había mujer más infeliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Su matrimonio era terrible y cada vez se hundía más si es que eso era posible. Su vida era digna de una película de terror. El maquillaje era para cubrir las marcas de los últimos golpes que había recibido. La ropa, pues era la manera en que Royce King la compensaba por cada golpe y ella… ella la usaba, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, recibiría otra sesión de golpes que no la dejarían caminar por semanas.

Todas las noches, el salía a emborracharse con sus amigos e iba al club que siempre frecuentaba. Ella sabía que él no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente y que cuando lo hiciera, volvería ebrio y con olor a perfume barato. Ella sabía que él lo hacía con una diferente todas las noches. Al principio se lo reclamaba pero eso lo hacía enfurecer asique dejó de hacerlo… ella aguantaba todo lo que él hacía, ella guardaba tortuoso silencio.

Ni ella misma sabía por qué rayos lo hacía. Tal vez era por miedo pero nunca, nunca sería por amor. Porque ella no lo amaba, es más, por el no sentía ningún tipo de cariño. Había creído que lo hacía, se había dejado conducir por una estúpida ilusión que la había llevado al peor infierno pero nadie le advirtió que quizás casarte a los 18 con tu primer novio, con el cual te escapaste puede no terminar bien.

Muchas veces se había planteado la idea de dejarlo. Se había sacado el anillo y lo había tirado. Había sacado un bolso. Lo había preparado pero cuando estaba por salir, siempre había algo que la detenía. Siempre había algo que la hacía dudar de esa decisión que hasta hace unos segundos parecía tan firme. Se volvía a poner el anillo. Desarmaba el bolso y lo volvía a poner en su lugar. Y volvía a la rutina de más sufrimiento.

Cuando él no estaba ella lloraba, lloraba y lloraba hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Y cuando sentía el rechinar de los neumáticos al estacionarse, se lavaba la cara, se arreglaba un poco, después de todo el no se daría cuenta ya que nunca le prestaba ni la más mínima atención y salía a abrirle la puerta con la misma sonrisa falsa de todos los días, dejaba que él la besara torpemente y le servía la comida. Y si se oponía, solo Dios sabía lo que él era capaz de hacerle.

Hoy era un día de estos. Hoy era un día como todos los demás.

El llegó, se sentía su olor a alcohol, en su ropa y en su aliento. Ella abrió la puerta y lo saludó con una sonrisa. Royce tropezó al caminar hacía ella y entonces ella se apartó.

Si, Rosalie se apartó del camino de su esposo y simplemente lo dejo caer.

-Oh, por dios.- murmuró con temor, no quería recibir otra paliza, el cuerpo ya le dolía demasiado después de la noche pasada. Se iba a acercar a ayudarlo pero entonces se dijo, "No creo que quiera ya seguir soportando esto" y se sacó el anillo, "Te has ido ya muchas veces pero esta vez no volverás", pensó mirándolo en la palma de su mano. Entonces cerró los dedos en torno a él y sin dudar lo tiró a la cara de Royce en cuanto lo tuvo delante. Él gritó pero a ella no pudo importarle menos. Corrió hacía su habitación. Sacó todo su dinero y las llaves del auto. No tomaría una sola prenda que le hubiera comprado el.

Lo escuchó llamarla pero no le importó. Corrió escaleras abajo y fue directo a la puerta. Nunca había llegado tan lejos. Lo escuchó gritarle.

-¿Qué harás sin mí, Rosalie?- Royce se apoyó en la puerta tambaleante.- ¿Quién te comprara la ropa cara y elegante?

-¡Seré feliz!- gritó corriendo hacía al auto.- Y en cuanto a la ropa, no la quiero. Quédatela, puedes dársela a alguna de tus mujerzuelas.- se metió al auto y avanzó totalmente indiferente a los gritos de él. Normalmente este sería el momento en el que ella dejaría que él la convenciera de volver, el momento en el que ella se dejara seducir por sus muchas promesas de cambio y de felicidad. Pero esta vez no.

"Infeliz nunca seré" pensó mientras conducía "Finalmente se que merezco algo mejor, no dejaré nunca más una lágrima de tristeza caer."

Mientras se alejaba miró por el retrovisor y no vio la casa. Entonces sonrió y se dio cuenta de que hace mucho que no sonreía de esa forma, hace tiempo que no esbozaba una sonrisa de verdad.

-Soy libre.-murmuró y luego se rió.- ¡Soy libre!- repitió entre risas. Tal era su felicidad que prácticamente estaba bailando en el asiento.

Siguió manejando sin destino fijo con una enorme sonrisa. Tal vez ahora las cosas serían más difíciles pero no le importaba. Si tenía que trabajar refregando platos lo haría con gusto. Alquilaría una habitación y se dedicaría a ser feliz. Porque ella merecía a alguien que la amara y ahora estaba segura de ello.

Inhaló un aire que nunca antes había respirado y se sintió plena, libre. "No quiero más dramas" pensó "Ya no más"

Se alejó de la ciudad y avanzó por la carretera. Caía una tenue llovizna, lo cual le pareció encantador. Nada opacaría su día.

Ni siquiera sabía hacía donde se dirigía. Tampoco sabía a dónde conducía esa carretera. Pero hasta donde la llevara, hasta ahí iría.

Frunció el seño cuando vio a alguien caminando por el borde de esa misma carretera, sacaba el brazo cuando veía algún auto venir, pidiendo un aventón, cargaba una enorme mochila. Supuso que sería algún adolescente que huía de casa. Se detuvo junto a él y bajó la ventanilla.

-¿Necesitas que te lleven?- preguntó sonriéndole. El asintió y ella quitó el seguro a la puerta. – Hola.- le dijo.- Soy Rosalie…- dudó un poco, solo fue un segundo- … Hale.- dio su apellido de soltera.

- Soy Emmet.- le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó.- Emmet McCarthy.

-Dime, Emmet ¿Adonde te diriges?-preguntó mientras volvía a conducir.

- Adonde la vida me lleve. ¿Adónde te dirigías tú?

- A buscar mi propia felicidad.

_Porque a veces el mejor final es así. Solo estás tú. Empezando de cero. Y quizás solo así encuentras la felicidad. A veces el destino tiene vueltas incomprensibles pero todo tiene su razón. No hay un "Si hubiera…"o un "Tal vez si no hubiera…" _

_No, el destino no funciona así, todo sucede por alguna razón._

_El momento, lugar, circunstancias en las que ocurren son las correctas._

_Siempre lo son._

* * *

_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, si así fue, dejen un review y sino... también. Son los reviews los que nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo._

_kisses & bites_

_S.S_


End file.
